psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Fluorescence microscope
A fluorescence microscope is an optical microscope that uses using the phenomena of fluorescence and phosphorescence instead of, or in addition to, reflection and absorption to study properties of organic or inorganic substances. The "fluorescence microscope" refers to any microscope that uses fluorescence to generate an image, whether it is a more simple set up like an epifluorescence microscope, or a more complicated design such as a confocal microscope, which uses optical sectioning to get better resolution of the fluorescent image. All fluorescence microscopy methods share the same principle. A sample is illuminated with light of a wavelength which excites fluorescence in the sample. The fluoresced light, which is usually at a longer wavelength than the illumination, is then imaged through a microscope objective. Two filters are normally used in this technique; an illumination (or excitation) filter which ensures the illumination is near monochromatic and at the correct wavelength, and a second emission (or barrier) filter which ensures none of the excitation light source reaches the detector. These functions may both be accomplished by a single dichroic filter. Fluorescence microscopy takes a fundamentally different approach to generating a light microscope image compared to transmitted or reflected white light techniques such as phase contrast and differential interference contrast microscopy. These two contrasting optical microscopy methods give very different but complementary data. Principle The specimen is illuminated with light of a specific wavelength (or wavelengths) which is absorbed by the fluorophores, causing them to emit light of longer wavelengths (i.e., of a different color than the absorbed light). The illumination light is separated from the much weaker emitted fluorescence through the use of a spectral emission filter. Typical components of a fluorescence microscope are a light source (xenon arc lamp or mercury-vapor lamp), the excitation filter, the dichroic mirror (or dichroic beamsplitter), and the emission filter (see figure below). The filters and the dichroic are chosen to match the spectral excitation and emission characteristics of the fluorophore used to label the specimen. In this manner, the distribution of a single fluorophore (color) is imaged at a time. Multi-color images of several types of fluorophores must be composed by combining several single-color images. Most fluorescence microscopes in use are epifluorescence microscopes (i.e., excitation and observation of the fluorescence are from above (epi–) the specimen). These microscopes have become an important part in the field of biology, opening the doors for more advanced microscope designs, such as the confocal microscope and the total internal reflection fluorescence microscope (TIRF). Epifluorescence microscopy The majority of fluorescence microscopes, especially those used in the life sciences, are of the epifluorescence design shown in the diagram. Light of the excitation wavelength is focused on the specimen through the objective lens. The fluorescence emitted by the specimen is focused to the detector by the same objective that is used for the excitation which for greatest sensitivity will have a very high numerical aperture. Since most of the excitation light is transmitted through the specimen, only reflected excitatory light reaches the objective together with the emitted light and the epifluorescence method therefore gives a high signal to noise ratio. An additional barrier filter between the objective and the detector can filter out the remaining excitation light from fluorescent light. Light sources Fluorescence microscopy requires intense, near-monochromatic, illumination which some widespread light sources, like halogen lamps cannot provide. Three main types of light source are used; xenon arc lamp or mercury-vapor lamps with an excitation filter, lasers and high-power LEDs. Lasers are most widely used for more complex fluorescence microscopy techniques like confocal microscopy and total internal reflection fluorescence microscopy while xenon and mercury lamps with an excitation filter or LEDs are commonly used for widefield epifluorescence microscopes. Sample preparation sperm stained with SYBR green in a cuvette illuminated by blue light in an epifluorescence microscope. The SYBR green in the sample binds to the herring sperm DNA and, once bound, fluoresces giving off green light when illuminated by blue light.]] In order for a sample to be suitable for fluorescence microscopy it must be fluorescent. There are several methods of creating a fluorescent sample; the main techniques are labelling with fluorescent stains or, in the case of biological samples, expression of a fluorescent protein. Alternatively the intrinsic fluorescence of a sample (i.e., autofluorescence) can be used. In the life sciences fluorescence microscopy is a powerful tool which allows the specific and sensitive staining of a specimen in order to detect the distribution of proteins or other molecules of interest. As a result there is a diverse range of techniques for fluorescent staining of biological samples. Biological fluorescent stains Many fluorescent stains have been designed for a range of biological molecules. Some of these are small molecules which are intrinsically fluorescent and bind a biological molecule of interest. Major examples of these are nucleic acid stains like DAPI and Hoechst which bind the minor groove of DNA, thus labelling the nuclei of cells. Others are drugs or toxins which bind specific cellular structures and have been derivatised with a fluorescent reporter. A major example of this class of fluorescent stain is fluorescently labelled-phalloidin which is used to stain actin fibres in mammalian cells. There are many fluorescent reported molecules, called fluorophores or fluorochromes such as fluorescein, Alexa Fluors or DyLight 488, which can be chemically linked to a different molecule which binds the target of interest within the sample. Immunofluorescence Immuofluorescence is an antibody based on technique which uses the highly specific binding of an antibody to its antigen in order to label specific proteins or other molecules within the cell. A sample is treated with a primary antibody specific for the molecule of interest A fluorophore can be directly conjugated to the primary antibody. Alternatively a secondary antibody, conjugated to a fluorophore, which binds specifically to the first antibody can be used. For example a primary antibody raised in a mouse which recognises tubulin combined with a secondary anti-mouse antibody derivatised with a fluorophore could be used to label microtubules in a cell. Fluorescent proteins The modern understanding of genetics and the techniques available for modifying DNA allows scientists to genetically modify proteins to also carry a fluorescent protein reporter. In biological samples this allows a scientist to directly make a protein of interest fluorescent. The protein location can then be directly tracked, including in live cells. Limitations Fluorophores lose their ability to fluoresce as they are illuminated in a process called photobleaching. Photobleaching occurs as the fluorescent molecules accumulate chemical damage from the electrons excited during fluorescence. Photobleaching can severely limit the time over which a sample can be observed by fluorescent microscopy. Several techniques exist to reduce photobleaching such as the use of more robust fluorophores, by minimizing illumination, or by using photoprotective scavenger chemicals. Fluorescence microscopy with fluorescent reporter proteins has enabled analysis of live cells by fluorescence microscopy, however cells are susceptible to phototoxicity, particularly with short wavelength light. Furthermore fluorescent molecules have a tendency to generate reactive chemical species when under illumination which enhances the phototoxic effect. Unlike transmitted and reflected light microscopy techniques fluorescence microscopy only allows observation of the specific structures which have been fluorescently labeled. For example observing a tissue sample prepared with a fluorescent DNA stain by fluorescent microscopy only reveals the organisation of the DNA within the cells and reveals nothing else about the cell morphologies. Improvements and sub-diffraction techniques The wave nature of light limits the size of the spot to which light can be focused due to the diffraction limit. This limitation was described in the 19th century by Ernst Abbe and limits an optical microscope's resolution to approximately half of the wavelength of the light used. Fluorescence microscopy is central to many techniques which aim to reach past this limit by specialised optical configurations. Several improvements in microscopy techniques have been invented in the 20th century and have resulted in increased resolution and contrast to some extent. However they did not overcome the diffraction limit. In 1978 first theoretical ideas have been developed to break this barrier by using a 4Pi microscope as a confocal laser scanning fluorescence microscope where the light is focused ideally from all sides to a common focus which is used to scan the object by 'point-by-point' excitation combined with 'point-by-point' detection.Considerations on a laser-scanning-microscope with high resolution and depth of field: C. Cremer and T. Cremer in M1CROSCOPICA ACTA VOL. 81 NUMBER 1 September,pp. 31—44 (1978) However, the first experimental demonstration of the 4pi microscope took place in 1994. 4Pi microscopy maximizes the amount of available focusing directions by using two opposing objective lenses or Multi-photon microscopy using redshifted light and multi-photon excitation. The first technique to really achieve a sub-diffraction resolution was STED microscopy, proposed in 1994. This method and all techniques following the RESOLFT concept rely on a strong non-linear interaction between light and fluorescing molecules. The molecules are driven strongly between distinguishable molecular states at each specific location, so that finally light can be emitted at only a small fraction of space, hence an increased resolution. As well in the 1990s another super resolution microscopy method based on wide field microscopy has been developed. Substantially improved size resolution of cellular nanostructures stained with a fluorescent marker was achieved by development of SPDM localization microscopy and the structured laser illumination (spatially modulated illumination, SMI).M. Hausmann, B. Schneider, J. Bradl, C. Cremer (1997): High-precision distance microscopy of 3D-nanostructures by a spatially modulated excitation fluorescence microscope. In: Optical Biopsies and Microscopic Techniques II (Edts Bigio IJ, Schneckenburger H, Slavik J, Svanberg K, Viallet PM), Proc. SPIE 3197: 217-222 Combining the principle of SPDM with SMI resulted in the development of the Vertico SMI microscope.High precision structural analysis of subnuclear complexes in fixed and live cells via Spatially Modulated Illumination (SMI) microscopy: J. Reymann, D. Baddeley, P. Lemmer, W. Stadter, T. Jegou, K. Rippe, C. Cremer, U. Birk in CHROMOSOME RESEARCH, Vol. 16, pp. 367 –382 (2008)Nano-structure analysis using Spatially Modulated Illumination microscopy: D. Baddeley, C. Batram, Y. Weiland, C. Cremer, U.J. Birk in NATURE PROTOCOLS, Vol 2, pp. 2640–2646 (2007) Single molecule detection of normal blinking fluorescent dyes like Green fluorescent protein (GFP) can be achieved by using a further development of SPDM the so-called SPDMphymod technology which makes it possible to detect and count two different fluorescent molecule types at the molecular level (this technology is referred to as 2CLM, 2 Color Localization Microscopy).Manuel Gunkel, Fabian Erdel, Karsten Rippe, Paul Lemmer, Rainer Kaufmann, Christoph Hörmann, Roman Amberger and Christoph Cremer: Dual color localization microscopy of cellular nanostructures. In: Biotechnology Journal, 2009, 4, 927-938. ISSN 1860-6768 Alternatively, the advent of photoactivated localization microscopy could achieve similar results by relying on blinking or switching of single molecules, where the fraction of fluorescing molecules is very small at each time. This stochastic response of molecules on the applied light corresponds also to a highly nonlinear interaction, leading to subdiffraction resolution. Fluorescence microscope gallery Image:Evos fl microscope.jpg|An inverted fluorescence microscope (AMG EVOS fl) with an LCD display instead of oculars for fluorescence microscopy. Image:Inverted microscope.jpg|An inverted fluorescence microscope (Nikon TE2000) with the fluorescent filter cube turret below the stage. Note the orange plate that allows the user to look at a sample while protecting their eyes from the UV light. Fluorescence micrograph gallery Image:Dividing Cell Fluorescence.jpg|Epifluorescent imaging of the three components in a dividing human cancer cell. DNA is stained blue, a protein called INCENP is green, and the microtubules are red. Each fluorophore is imaged separately using a different combination of excitation and emission filters, and the images are captured sequentially using a digital CCD camera, then overlaid to give a complete image. Image:FluorescentCells.jpg|Endothelial cells under the microscope. Nuclei are stained blue with DAPI, microtubules are marked green by an antibody bound to FITC and actin filaments are labeled red with phalloidin bound to TRITC. Bovine pulmonary artery endothelial (BPAE) cells File:3D Dual Color Super Resolution Microscopy Cremer 2010.png|3D Dual Colour Super Resolution Microscopy with Her2 and Her3 in breast cells, standard dyes: Alexa 488, Alexa 568. LIMON microscopy Image:FISH 13 21.jpg|Human lymphocyte nucleus stained with DAPI with chromosome 13 (green) and 21 (red) centromere probes hybridized (Fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH)) Image:Yeast membrane proteins.jpg|Yeast cell membrane visualized by some membrane proteins fused with RFP and GFP fluorescent markers. Imposition of light from both of markers results in yellow color. File:Single_YFP_molecule_superresolution_microscopy.png‎|Super Resolution Microscopy: Single YFP molecule detection in a human cancer cell. Typical distance measurements in the 15 nm range measured with a Vertico-SMI/SPDMphymod microscope File:GFP Superresolution Christoph Cremer.JPG|Super Resolution Microscopy: Co-localzation microscopy (2CLM) with GFP and RFP fusion proteins (nucleus of a bone cancer cell) 120.000 localized molecules in a wide-field area (470 µm2) measured with a Vertico-SMI/SPDMphymod micrsocpe File:Expression of Human Wild-Type and P239S Mutant Palladin.png|Fluorescence microscopy of DNA Expression in the Human Wild-Type and P239S Mutant Palladin. File:Bloodcell sun flares pathology.jpeg|Fluorescence microscopy images of sun flares pathology in a blood cell showing the affected areas in red. See also *Microscope *Mercury-vapor lamp, Xenon arc lamp *Stokes shift References External links * Fluorophores.org, the database of fluorescent dyes *MicroscopyU *"Fluorescence Microscopy" lecture by Nico Stuurman (UCSF) Category:Microscopes Category:Microscopy Category:Fluorescence Category:Cell imaging Category:Laboratory equipment {{enWP|Fluorescence microscope))